Revenge of the Defeated
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: It's happily ever after, or so they think. Zelda and Link have had a daughter, but what if Ghirahim returns and gets his hands on her?
1. Skylar

It was a happily ever after tale of love and even pain, but still happy! Skyloft was saved from the forces of evil, the Skyloftians decided to stay in the sky after all. The Surface was too big for the new people to handle.

The hero had settled down too. He graduated with Zelda, and the two soon got married. No surprise when they got their own place on a deserted island, and soon, they were expecting a baby.

Life was going great. Nothing bad was happening to the happy family. Skyloft was near if they needed something, but if was far enough to not worry about the new children bothering their own.

When the hero held his baby girl for the first time, it was like the world stopped moving. Her beautiful blue eyes looking at her daddy. Eventually, they finished a room for the new baby girl they named Skylar after the vast skies. Skylar grew and heard tales of the surface and about a certain demon in white. Tales of such creatures as Mogmas and Kikwis. From the deep forests of Faron, to the sinking sands of Lanayru, Skylar heard them all.

By the age of five, she had blonde hair that reached her lower back, and it was usually messy. The looks of her mother, but the bravery of her father. Zelda always being protective made Link build a fence so she didn't fall off the island. Link complied with a groan. He believed that Skylar should be able to explore and see new things. But Zelda wanted her little girl safe.

Skylar sat on the stone steps of their light tan house watching Link build the fence.

"Whatcha doing?" Skylar asked.

"Building a fence. Apparently your mother thinks this isn't safe enough for you." Link replied with a roll of his eyes.

"But, I know not to go near the edge without you or mommy, and I know that I can only stay on this island." Skylar looked to the big pool or small lake.

"I know but, it's best not to aggravate her." The hero replied taping his daughter's nose.

"Yeah! But, it's funny to watch her face get all red and angry looking." Skylar laughed brushing some of the hair out of her face. "Can you tell me a story?" Skylar asked smiling brightly. Her light blue dress matched her eyes.

"What do you want to know about?" Link asked sitting next to Skylar.

"How about... Ghirahim?" Skylar asked. "You say all the time how crazy he was!"

"Well-"

"No." Zelda replied poking her head out the window.

"Why mommy?" Skylar whined.

"Because, you shouldn't hear about was a demon. What more is there to know about him?" Zelda replied.

"That the entire time I battled him, I made him, 'Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!'" Link replied making his best impression of Ghirahim making Skylar giggle.

"Daddy you're so much funny!" Skylar giggled.

"How about you two come in and we can get ready to get ready to visit Skyloft?" Zelda suggested.

"Okay!" Skylar groaned.

* * *

"Who do you want to ride with?" Zelda asked her daughter packing a change of clothes just in case.

"Daddy! He makes flying fun." Skylar jumped on her bed with the yellow sheets.

"Sit down, it's not proper to jump on the bed." Zelda sighed and Skylar groaned and fell to the bed.

"Why not? I do it all the time." Link came in and jumped on the bed.

"Link! Sit down! You're teaching Skylar bad habits!" Zelda hissed putting a pull-up in the small bag.

"Okay okay." Link jumped one last time and fell to the bad.

"I swear, you may be 28, but you have the brain of a five year old." Zelda shook her head.

"Hey, that's why Skylar likes me so much. I can relate to her." Zelda rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Okay, well let's go. Dad's expecting us to come over for dinner." Zelda handed Skylar the mini-backpack. "And don't forget Teddy." Zelda reminded,

"What are we having for dinner?" Skylar asked while grabbing her prized teddy bear.

"I think noodles and chicken." Zelda replied.

"Great! I wasn't hungry anyways!" Link laughed. "Well, we better get going."

* * *

Zelda's purple Loftwing flew along side the crimson one. Link had taught his bird how to land on the ground since they had their little girl. They flew past the clouds and Link looked to Skylar.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"You betcha!" Skylar exclaimed. Link flipped over the Loftwing sending Skylar to the surface. Zelda's Loftwing auto-matically dove down. But Link's was just a little faster.

"Stop dropping our child!" Zelda yelled.

"It's just a little fun! Like we used to have!" Link yelled back as he caught Skylar. Link let go too soon and felt Skylar slip off the Loftwing. He could hear the scream of terror as Skylar knew, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Skylar!" Zelda and Link yelled in unison. Before they could dive down, a dark purple vortex swallowed Skylar and without thinking, Link jumped in after it, Zelda following.

They landed in Eldin and watched the purple vortex come from the base of the mountain.

"Link! You lost our daughter! Zelda yelled.

"It's not like I meant to." Link replied.

"...Do you feel that?" Zelda asked shivering even in the heat of the nearby lava. "Something evil is here."


	2. Demons

**SHORT! AND THERE'S 2 REASONS. Or maybe, three?**

**1. There was an anonymous person who wasn't being nice and I just want to tell them: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **

**2. There was "Guest" who poster, "Hurry up" and I don't appreciate that. I have to go to school, and I have a job so I don't have much time to write. And on top of that, my REAL b-day was yesterday, and I've been having therapy taking MORE time out of my schedule. Not impressed with that comment. **

**3. I saw those two reviews, and I wanted to let them know now to stop. **

**THANK YOU TO- RenaRocks zeldafanatic0555 97kingdomwolf magic cookie AND Adventuregirl1 for GIVING ME THE COURAGE TO WRITE CHAPTER 2!**

**:D**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Skylar called out. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was it was hot. And it was scary. "Daddy! I don't want to play anymore!" Skylar started to cry as fear came in. "Mommy! Please!" Skylar sat on the ground and cried. "I wanna go home." Skylar was in a cave of some sort.

"Look at this my minions, a poor child has fallen with no one to make sure she's okay!" A male's voice boomed from around. Skylar looked around. "My dear sweet minions, shall we take this poor child in?"

Growls and snarls came from around making Skylar jump in surprise. Bokoblins emerged growling and howling commands. "Daddy! Help me please! Daddy!" Skylar stood and screamed, backing away until her back hit the wall.

The Bokoblins drew closer with blood lust in their heartless eyes. "DADDY!"

* * *

Ghirahim threw the unconscious child over his shoulder. She screamed, _oh how she screamed._ The wounds weren't too deep, they would heal, eventually.

He didn't mean for the bokoblins to be so harsh, but, unfortunately, the blood lust was to great. He did suppose the gash on her head needed to be healed right away, she was a growing child after all.

The demon laid the girl on the ground and used his diamonds to heal the greater wounds. His one pointed ear perked up and heard footsteps followed by a cry of anger.

The demon smiled before making a barrier behind him.

"Now now Skychild. I do not wish to play." Ghirahim chuckled.

"You bastard!" Link yelled and hit the barrier.

"Although you aren't a child anymore are you?" Ghirahim added while the child underneath him squirmed in discomfort. Healing with dark magic hurt, a lot.

"Release her! Now!" The angered hero tried to find a way over the barrier.

"And what would you do if I didn't? Her life is in my hands now. If you ever want to see her again, you should hold your tongue." Ghirahim took a quick glance over his shoulder. "And by your words, I'd say you are teaching your daughter bad language, and I'll tell you now, she might loose her tongue."

"Wait how did you know she was my daughter?" The hero asked, slightly confused.

"Well, let's put it this way. She looks like a certain goddess I know, and at the end of our... disagreement, I noticed how close she was to you. And with that knowledge, it wasn't too hard to put the puzzle pieces together. And the fact that she has delicious blood, I would know the taste of my own skychild when I taste."

Ghirahim finished healing the gash before throwing the child over his shoulder. "Well, I know how much you _love _to talk, but I have plans for you and this child. And if I'm lucky, I shall have the two of you by the end of the month."

"I promise, you will pay for this!" The hero growled out.

"Not this time _hero_." Ghirahim sneered and turned walking towards the bokoblins. Skylar woke up slightly and looked up to see her daddy trying to break through a wall before she passed out again. She was weak and hurting. How she wished her mommy would wrap her arms around her and make the pain go away...

* * *

_**RESPONSE TO magic cookie: **_**Thanks for the review and I am glad you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Searching

**Um, this is really, really late and I'm sorry. But it's longer. ANYWAYS! The whole flash back scene is of what my dad told me when lightning scared me, so don't laugh. It's just changed up a bit. **

**So enjoy!**

The hero had no choice. He had to find shelter because of the raging storm. The wind was like knives, cutting through his skin but leaving no trace, the rain was like rocks hitting his face, and the lightning and thunder was only way to see through the thick trees of Faron.

After the incident of Eldin, Link and Zelda went two different places. Zelda went to inform the dragons of the incident, and Link merely figured, if Ghirahim was spotted in Eldin, why would he stay in the mountain? The only place not fully seen with his eyes was the small parts beyond Faron.

The trees were thicker, the grass was deader, and he couldn't help but feel a haunting shadow cursing his every move. But all his thoughts drifted to was Skylar. Was she okay? Was she being fed? Was she at least not in this storm? She absolutely hated thunderstorms. The lightning scared her to death. Link smiled to the memory...

_"Psst..." The hero grumbled in his sleep shifting slightly, an awful storm raging outside. "Psst." _

_What was that? It was next to his ear and it was like air blowing against his face. Through his eyelids he could see the flash of lightning and he could hear the rumble of thunder that followed. _

_"Daddy..." A tiny whimper woke him from his slumber and he opened his eyes to find his little girl standing there, tears in her eyes, her thumb dangling from her mouth, and her favorite blanket in her other arm._

_"What's wrong?" Link asked sitting up a little._

_"It's scary..." The small girl whimpered. Link sat up before pulling Skylar onto his lap._

_"It's okay. We are inside, and the lightning is outside." _

_"But it's loud." The small girl leaned in and hid in her fathers chest as another bright flash illuminated the tiny room. _

_"I know it's loud..." Link thought for a second, trying to come up with something to help her. _

_"Can you kill it?" Skylar asked, big blue eyes looking up._

_"Kill it?" Link questioned not fully understanding what she meant._

_"Yeah. Uncle Groose told me of the big monsters you killed. And that you weren't scared. And that when you killed it, it disappeared."_

_"Well, while uncle Groose was telling the truth, I can't kill lightning." The hero smiled lightly._

_"Why?"_

_"Because if I swing my sword at the light, it will get me, and then I'd get hurt a little."_

_"Would you die?" Skylar gasped clutching her daddy close to her._

_"No! I wouldn't die! I would just be hurt." It wasn't like he was going to tell a five year old that those bright flashes would kill them if they got hit._

_"Then how do we make it go away?"_

_"Well you see, when I made this house, mommy and me put magic around it so the light couldn't get us."_

_"Really?" Skylar perked up with a small smile._

_"Yeah! But then the light started booming because it was angry."_

_"But I don't want to make it angry!" Skylar gasped._

_"Well..." Link thought for a second. "The lightning is an evil monster that comes sometimes to see if the magic has faded. But when it sees the magic is still there, he rumbles in anger and commands me to let him in. But I won't because I have to protect you and mommy." The hero explained._

_"The light is a monster? Will it eat us?" _

_"No, but it will hurt you. Come on, let's go back to bed." Link carried Skylar to the room just across the hallway and put her in her bad, flinching as a loud rumble echoed through the tiny house. He suddenly felt two tiny hands holding his one._

_"Daddy, please don't leave me here alone." Skylar cried. Link smiled warmly and sat on the bed._

_"How could I ever leave you?" The two laid in Skylar's twin-sized bed and watched the light dance off the walls, Skylar only curling up tighter into her father's strong arms._

_"Sounds like he's going away." Link said suddenly._

_"How can you tell?" Skylar sniffed._

_"I'll show you." He waited until there was a flash. "One Loftwing flying, two Loftwings flying, three Loftwings flying-" A distant rumble stopped him from counting to four._

_"Why do you do that?"_

_"Because for every second counted, that's how many hundreds of miles the monster is away." Link explained._

_"Oh! I get it!" Skylar smiled and waited for a flash to come. "One Loftwing flying, two Loftwings flying, three Loftwings flying, four Loftwings flying, five Loftwings flying, where is he?" Skylar stopped counting._

_"You must have scared him off." Link encouraged. _

_"Really? I scared off the monster?" Skylar nearly yelled._

_"Shh, mommy's sleeping." Link whispered and Skylar clasped her hands over her mouth.  
_

_"I scared off the monster?" Skylar whispered._

_"Yeah, all by yourself too!" Link smiled. "You were very brave tonight." _

_"Like you!" Skylar giggled. _

_"Yeah, like me." _

_"One day, I'm going to be just like you. I love you daddy." The girl leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek feeling two arms wrap around her._

_"I love you too, and I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Partly because your mom would kill me." Skylar giggled with her daddy and the two dozed off later. _

Link smiled to the memory. The memories were what he cherished most of all, and right now, they were all he had to keep him going. He promised he'd protect her, and that he'd never let anything happen to her, but it all seemed as a lie now.

The hero sighed and stared off into the distance. There could be millions of places Skylar could be, perhaps even dead.

No, no, no. The hero shouldn't think of such things!

He couldn't loose hope, he had to push on and find her! He would find her, and Ghirahim would burn in hell.

* * *

The sun shined brightly above as a new day began, Faron warm and humid as the storm from the following night had left the grass moist.

Zelda sighed, thinking to herself for a moment. She had managed to get Pipit and Karane down to the surface to help with the investigation, but Groose and Peatrice, (The happy couple) had to stay in the sky since they were expecting one of their own.

Cawlin, Strich, Fledge, Kina, Kukiel, Wryna and Beedle also came down. Ever since Link bought all of Beedle's items, Beetle felt the need to be like a personal service man to the young hero.

Gaepora, Batreaux, Eagus, Horwell, Owlan, Gondo, and Jakamar were in charge of scoping the skies, seeing all the sky, clouds, land, everywhere. They even talked to Levias about everything.

Bucha and Yerbal helped them by guiding the many Kikwis through the forests to help find Skylar and Ghirahim along with the dragon, Faron. Faron had mysteriously gone missing right before this tragedy.

Kortz and Ledd helped by getting all the Mogmas together, and they talked to the dragon, Eldin, who said he hadn't seen Ghirahim, Skylar, or Faron.

Out in the deserts of Lanayru, Golo, Gortram, and Gorko searched for the kidnapped child and the dragon, but it was hard since Lanayru couldn't even travel past the small purple ring.

Zelda had managed to bring the surface and the sky together to find the missing child. If it was just a child, she wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble, but because Ghirahim was responsible for this crime, they needed to work together and not just put the burden on the chosen hero.

He had done his deed, it was time for everyone to help him this time.

"So, where are we looking?" Kukiel, the now impatient teen, asked slightly annoyed.

"Who knows? We all know that Ghirahim is a demon, unpredictable, and really, really stupid." Fledge chuckled to himself.

"Why was he stupid?" Pipit asked.

"Because, after Link kicked his butt, he came back for more." Fledge explained.

"Okay, listen up." Zelda pulled her hair into a ponytail. "We need to go South. Link is somewhere in that area, and we need to meet up with him there."

"Wait, we don't know where he is?" Kukiel complained. "This could take forever!"

"Kukiel don't complain. Your father and I went to great troubles to find you when you were kidnapped." Wryna scolded her daughter.

"Actually, to my knowledge, you called her name for hours and sent Link to really find her." Karane noted.

"And I only went to visit Batreaux. I keep telling you he didn't kidnap me!" Kukiel stomped her foot.

"I see the way he looks at you and you are only 14. He is way too old for you." Wryna crossed her arms.

"He's my friend." Kukiel grumbled.

"Come on guys, let's get going." Zelda motioned for everyone to follow her into the unexplored parts of the woods. Today was going to be very long and very hard. As long as everyone stayed calm, and they didn't panic, they'd be okay.

* * *

Skylar awoke with a groan, her head hurting and her eyes trying to adjust to the dark. Wait! The dark? The young girl bolted up, realizing she was on a bed in a very dark room.

She crawled under the blankets and shook in fear.

"Mommy?" The young child called out loudly, but fearfully. "Daddy?" Skylar tried once more, tears coming to her eyes as no response was heard.

Soft sobs shook the young girl as she realized she was alone in a dark room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help! It's dark in here!" The girl called for her parents and called, and called, and called, and soon was wailing for her parents.

Something was wrong. _Terribly _wrong.

"My sweet child," A voice came softly to her pointed ears. "Do not cry, you are not in harms way, and you are not in any danger."

Someone lifted up the blanket. They were holding a lantern. "Come on out child."

"W-who are you?" Skylar dried her tears and crawled out. "And where is my daddy and mommy?" Skylar suddenly demanded.

"I am Ghirahim. I will be taking care of you for a while. Your mommy and daddy told me to take care of you while they went looking for something, but they'll be back soon enough."

"Why are you dressed weirdly?" Skylar pointed to the diamond patterns scattered across the tight white material.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Ghirahim lightly smoothed Skylar's hair down. "Your mommy and daddy also told me to teach you some simple things. You know what magic is right?"

Skylar nodded in excitement, a smile spreading across her face.

"What if I could teach you how to do simple magic?" Ghirahim asked.

"That would be so cool!" Skylar gasped in excitement.

"All you'd have to do, is be my _slave_."

"What's a slave?" Skylar asked.

"A person who is really nice to another person. But with magic."

"Do I loose anything?"

"Only your soul. But your soul isn't important."

"So if I give you my soul, you'll teach me magic." Skylar pondered for a second. "Okay! Mommy and daddy will be so happy I learned magic!" Skylar grinned.

"Yes, yes they will. But for now, we must rest."

"But, it's dark." Skylar pointed out.

"Oh yes, here we are." A snap echoed through the room and it suddenly was lit with candlelight.

"You do know magic!" Skylar gasped. Ghirahim wordlessly stood and left. "I can't wait to learn magic." Skylar fell back onto the pillows and sighed, closing her eyes peacefully.

* * *

**Omg what is happenin?**

**Plz R&R, they fuel my HAPPINESS and my want to write and finish this story.**


	4. The Hunt

His heavy eyes gazed the place once more, his tired body protesting against any movement made.

"Hey," A soft voice coaxed him from his thoughts. "You need rest." Zelda sat next to the tired hero, reminding herself of the potion in her back pocket. She knew that Link would stay up, so she brought a white potion that had a blue glow to it. It would help him go to sleep.

"I'm fine." He replied harshly.

"No, you're not. You look terrible. So, just in case, because I know how stubborn you are, I brought you this potion. It will restore all lost energy that only sleep can provide." Zelda pulled the potion from her pocket. She hated lying, especially to her husband, but it had to be done.

"... Fine..." Link hesitantly took a swig of the potion and yawned. In a short second, he collapsed to the ground, snoring lightly and his face finally with a relaxed expression.

"Sorry honey, but you're going to end up killing yourself otherwise." Zelda leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead before laying her head on his chest, and listening to his heartbeat.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. It was peaceful out here. If only Skylar was there enjoying this with them...

Tears leaked out of the edges of her eyes. She wanted her baby. She wanted to soothe her, tell her everything would be fine, she wanted her daughter in her arms. Zelda seriously hoped that they would find her soon... Maybe if she focused hard enough, she could find her daughter. All she had to do was enter the mind of either the demon, or Skylar.

Zelda focused and fell into a deep sleep looking for answers. Her mind peeled away from her body and into a dark void seeking her daughter somewhere on the surface or in the sky.

_"I like rainbows."_ Zelda's unconscious mind smiled as the familiar tone of her daughter entered her thoughts. _"Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and pretty colors. I wonder why rainbows go away when I go to see them? Do they hate me?"_ This was getting her no where! On any other occasion, she'd listen to Skylar for hours, but she had a mission.

Maybe she could push into the demon's head?

_"Damn fates! How can they be so cruel? Wait until the moon is full?! The spell will be complete and...! Wait..."_ Zelda paused her search in Ghirahim's mind feeling invisible eyes staring at her. _"Get out!" _Zelda cried out as pain flashed through her skull. This was hopeless. How was it possible for Ghirahim to push her out? Or even realize she was there? And what spell? Zelda pushed into Ghirahim's mind again and again, searching more and more for any hints.

* * *

"Good morning." Zelda stirred from her search, groaning lightly before opening her eyes. The only thing Zelda had accomplished was giving herself a headache and possibly making the demon even more mad than before.

"Good morning..." Zelda yawned out looking at Link.

"I hate it when you do that to me." Zelda sighed and sat up, shaking her head lightly.

"I know but, it I didn't, you would've killed yourself. I might have already lost her, but I can't loose you too. You really need to think of your own health too."

"How can I? She's out there, and it's all my fault."

"No. Do not blame yourself. With you being the mighty hero, and I being the reincarnated goddess, bad things are bound to happen to us. And, I should've looked further into Ghirahim's disappearance. It was my fault."

"No. I was the hero. When I couldn't find a body, I needed to go out and look for him. It's not your burden to carry." Link argued. "And, I'm the one who dropped her."

"You were playing. I am almost sure, that if you didn't drop her, the demons would've come and taken her forcefully. l don't know how, but I know he would've."

"From all the treasures I've seen, she was the best, yet I lost her like sand through my fingers."

"I know you. You saved me once before, you can save her too. I know you can." Zelda leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Zelda laid back on Link's chest and the pair gazed to the clouds. "Remember back when we were dating, and we used to gaze to the skies?" Zelda smiled to herself.

"Yeah. And we used to try and create images from the clouds."

"Like that one looks like a hand..." Zelda pointed upwards.

"And that one looks like a cloud..." Link chuckled to himself.

"Wow. You are _so_ creative." Zelda mocked.

"Yeah. I don't mean to brag or nothing."

"Back before everything happened, with our destiny's and all, you could go to sleep at noon on Monday, and not wake up until midnight Wednesday morning, and now you go to sleep at two in the morning and get up at five, no problem. Strange?"

"Not as strange as you used to wake up early, and now you don't wake up on your own 'til noon."

"Yeah, I guess that is a little strange." Zelda laughed to herself.

"So... when we get back," Link paused.

"What?"

"Do I still have to finish the fence?"

"Yes." Zelda chuckled.

* * *

Ghirahim growled lightly looking over the ancient texts of soul transferring. It had to be a full moon outside because the lunar power would ensure a successful spell, she had to be awake, and she couldn't be sick.

He had to _wait_ for a stupid full moon to do the spell. He calmed himself. It was worth the wait, he told himself. Ghirahim knew he was going to take her soul and with it, the memories of her father. He would be a stranger to her.

Wait a second...

Was it possible to leave one bad memory? One of him yelling at her or something else, or even of her being punished by him? Ghirahim took a sip of red wine, leaning back in his chair and thinking to himself.

Of course he'd have to find the memory first, which could take weeks or even months. He shook the idea away. He'd just take all memories of her father and leave him wondering what happened to her.

The demon smirked.

And that wasn't even the best part.

Once he had her soul, because she was so young, he would be able to manipulate her thoughts into doing whatever he pleased. She could kill him without even realizing it was her own father.

Suddenly, another presence entered his thoughts. He could smell humans invading his territory. He knew it wasn't Skylar because the bokoblins were watching her, and also because he could smell multiple humans, most likely sky children.

"Dammit!" Ghirahim growled, throwing his glass to the ground before standing.

_'No matter.'_ The demon thought. _'I should go to the sky anyway. The moon is much closer in the sky than on the ground.'_ And with that, the demon continued to look around the library of books behind him.

* * *

The group of walking humans stopped in front of a dark castle, white roses decorated the otherwise dead surroundings. On reflex, Link drew his sword and stood ready for a fight.

Zelda placed her hand on his and glared softly to the castle, a thousand thoughts traveling from where they were to if this was a trap or not.

Without a word, everyone walked in. Everyone but Link and Zelda went to check the ground level and dungeons, the pair walked up the elegant white marble staircase and looked around with cautious eyes. The castle was mostly white and crimson, the stench of blood upon each turn.

The two heard a chuckle and ran to a door that had red diamond door handles and golden diamond designs. The entire mansion was dead silent as they opened the door cautiously and stepped through. There was a lot of books almost making a maze, but upon further examination, Link saw the demon with his back to them.

"Ghirahim." He growled.

"Oh! How nice it is to see the happy couple here. So sorry for the mess. You see, I have been doing a lot of research lately and have had barely any time at all to clean." Link growled.

"Where's our daughter?" Zelda called out, a glare taking her features as a small chuckle came from the demon lord.

"You sure you don't want to stay for a chat?" Ghirahim asked. The pair didn't have to look to see the grin etched on the pale face.

"I want my daughter back!" Zelda hissed.

"Well let me give you a hint. She could be somewhere in this room, buried to the point of possible suffocation. Now the question is, where is she? Hmm..." Link growled again and took out his sword, blindly running to the demon to strike.

"Stop with the games Ghirahim!" The hero roared in anger.

"Now now Sky child, I never said that was true. You wouldn't kill your own daughter would you?" Ghirahim turned suddenly, using the unconscious girl as a shield.

Blue eyes widened as he barely was able to pull his sword away from hitting the sleeping girl. "You bastard."

"Oh dear. I must be a horrible host. Has your stay really been all that bad?" Ghirahim feigned sadness.

"The worst." Link mumbled. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Ghirahim asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, what do you want from us?" Link replied, a hint of sorrow in his tone.

"I want to watch you suffer. I want to watch the courage vanish from your eyes leaving behind a weak and frail human incapable of doing even the smallest tasks! Why can't you be like normal humans?"

"Because. We are no normal humans." Zelda stepped forward with a glare that sent chills down the demon's spine.

Skylar suddenly stirred slightly, shifting in her sleep in the demon's arms.

"Well, while it has been... fun talking to you, I am afraid I must leave. Lives to ruin, new people to kill. Goodbye."

"No!" Link reached out to grab Skylar's hand but met air where she used to be.

Zelda closed her eyes, tears pricking the edges as she shouted curses to the demon from inside her skull.

"Dammit! He was so fucking close!" Link kicked a book sending it to the far wall with a loud smack. "It was all my fault!"

"No it wasn't. I should've done something." Zelda sighed and thought for a second. "Maybe there's a clue in these books?"

"Can you get into his mind and figure out where he is?"

"..." Zelda sighed. "I can only try. He knows when I'm there and he knows how to make me leave."

"I'll check theses books while you focus." Link started on a pile of old books with dust covering every corner.

Zelda found an open space and meditated. Her eyes closed as she entered a deep focus trying to find the demon. Her mind instantly connected with someone's, though it was currently unknown whose.

_'I thought I heard...! I wa... please... I want... now!" _Zelda sat in confusion, it was like a poorly tuned radio. She had figured out it was Skylar, but her only prediction was that it was too far for her mind to fully connect.

She tried again and ended up pushing herself harder earning a steady throb in her skull.

_'Are we going back home?' _Zelda pulled out with a small grin, at least she knew they were in the sky. Opening her eyes, she frowned and looked to the book Link was reading labeled, _Dark Magic Vol. I_.

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah... But I'm not sure which one it is." Link turned still reading the book. "I found this one upside-down on the floor next to this chair."

"What does it say?"

"It's either Soul Stealing, or the same exact thing he was trying to do to you." Link replied dully.

"Do you think he's going to try and get Demise back again?"

"Possibly. I mean, why would he want Skylar's soul?"

* * *

"I saw my mommy and daddy and I want to go home now!" Skylar pouted.

"But you can't go home yet-"

"I want my mommy!" Skylar dramatically threw a temper-tantrum annoying the demon.

"Do you want to learn magic?"

"No! I want my mommy and daddy!" Ghirahim sighed and thought for a minute. Maybe she needed a nap? Humans are weak minded creatures, a nap might calm her down. After all, human emotions were fragile things. With the snap of the fingers, she was gone in a flurry of diamonds giving him room to think.

With luck, he might be able to steal her soul and avoid getting the dialogue drama and the usual, "You will pay for this!" and the usual blah blah blah.

The demon rolled his eyes. There was no possible way anything could go wrong. They were hidden behind a wall of magic. The small castle was well concealed on one of the islands very close to Skyloft.

_How funny._ The demon thought. _The humans are unaware of the danger just in their backyards._

* * *

Jakamar was flying through the skies one final time. Something was... off about the clouds, even his bird was reacting strange. The sun was setting, and soon he would have no choice but to go back to Skyloft._  
_

His bird _had_ done such a wonderful job though, flying all day without an end. He was actually surprised that she didn't protest and squawk after the first few hours.

Suddenly, his bird started to fly to the left away from Skyloft. Jakamar questioned the notion with slight thought but shook it off, steering his bird back to the right...

Just to have her go left again.

"What's wrong girl?" Jakamar questioned, turning her back to the right. This time, she stayed the course, but complained loudly. Jakamar looked down to see an island. An ordinary island.

Then, his bird suddenly halted, jerking the man off of the bird's back, only holding on to the reigns as the bird cried out and flied in place.

Jakamar looked below him to see the island. But something red and orange caught his eye. He tried to climb back onto his bird and ended up loosing his grip falling with a cry of surprise. He hit the ground with a painful thud.

"Ow... What in the world...?" The Skyloftian looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Until he looked at the ground.

There was a line of red and orange diamonds, smaller than his pinkie, but big enough to see with the naked eye. He went to touch the weird objects when a strange noise came from behind, causing him to jump over the ring of diamonds. Looking behind himself, he saw nothing. Then her looked in front of him.

...To the small black castle with fear radiating from the bricks. Gulping, he stepped back, noticing the castle disappear in an instant.

_I better tell Gaepora about this... he'd know what to do._


	5. Chapter 5

Well it is official. I am tired of the mail I get about updating my stories. I am having issues with my computer but no one cares right? I should just screw up my computer more and update for you all huh?

Well due to another... fine message I received, _**ALL STORIES I HAVE ARE BEING DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_.

No I will not give them to anyone for them to finish, I don't know when I'll update again, but my self-confidence is gone.

Here's why (in case you care):

1. I do have issues writing. Fanfic is only for extra practice for me. I fail my writing classes EVERY year.  
2. I am tired of the mean messages. Unless you're going to be nice to me, don't bother messaging me.  
3. My computer is OLD meaning I don't have the money for a new one.  
4. I just lost my house. I am only surviving thanks to one of my friends.  
5. I am only 15. I am NOT a stupid robot that spends 24/7 on the computer.

There's my reasons. Until my self confidence returns, and I have cooled down from my anger, I will update.


End file.
